


If You Forget The Way To Go

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [9]
Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Early in Canon, Episode Related, Ficlet, Gen, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t take anything that I say personally.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Forget The Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Five Easy Pieces. Written for the _love_ prompt on my Summer Mini Challenge [table](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/205410.html).
> 
> The title is from Be Still by The Fray.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Jack glanced at his new partner for a beat before speaking. “Carter, we didn’t get off to the best of starts at the Sherwood crime scene the other day.”

Danielle nodded, agreeing with him. “I know we didn’t and I do kind of understand why you’re suspicious of people’s motives Jack, but I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t take anything that I say personally.” Jack said. “It’s just that my last partner was spying on me; I found out that she was actually an investigator from the DA's office, according to Ray she was determining to see if I was psychologically fit to return to work after my leave of absence.” 

Danielle understood his reasons for wanting to keep a professional and personal distance between them. She didn't expect him to give her his trust within minutes of them first meeting anyway.

“As for the outburst earlier, I've only talked to Ray about my past and I’m still dealing with my girlfriend's death.”

Following his comments, she took the opportunity to use the respite a red traffic light and developing silence between them to observe him, taking in the sadness that enveloped his being, the one that looked like it could change his whole affect in half a heartbeat.

 _“Serial killers don't have a problem with playing God. It's what they like about their work.”_ It was hearing him say those words in the office that made her realise that her new partner had personal demons that time alone would never be able to heal. It was that same outburst that confirmed her pre-assignment research on her partner, it is his father who is on death row.

She knew that for people with Jack's past, it would only be with time and the right person that he could learn to trust and love. It would only happen if he chose to let his guard down just enough to let someone in and be all done on his terms.

He couldn't be pushed into opening up, that would make him retreat further within himself.

Noticing the distant look on Danielle's face, Jack let out a small cough, trying not to smirk when she shook her head at the disturbance he caused to her thoughts.

“You were miles away,” he said.

“Oh I was just thinking about the case,” Danielle said, hoping that he'd accept her answer and not probe for where her thoughts really were.

A sad smile formed on his lips. “Give me some time to get to know you.”

“Okay,” Danielle said, accepting the smallest of invitations into his life. With that last comment she resumed her observations of the man who was a slew of contradictions.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be revising this at some point before the challenge is over. (26.06.2014)


End file.
